lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Isengard Snaga Archer
Isengard Snaga archers are the archer variant of the Isengard Snagae. They are very similar to Gundabad Orc archers in many ways, differing only in their spawning locations, their allegiance, and the fact that these have a chance to wear Uruk armour, as opposed to Gundabad Uruk armour, and wield the respective gear. Like Gundabad Orc archers, Snaga archers do not wear a specific armour set; being scavengers, they wear an assortment of mostly Orcish gear. In combat they wield either an Orc Bow or the regular vanilla bow, or, rarely, a Crossbow. Equipment Isengard Snagae can be found clad in various pieces from a wide range of armour sets, most of which are generally Orcish. As a weapon they wield either a bow or a crossbow. Armour * Bronze armour * Fur armour * Bone armour * Uruk armour * Leather armour Weapons and tools * Uruk crossbow * Orc bow * Bow Behaviour When idle, Snaga archers will wander their lands. Upon seeing an enemy player or NPC, they will begin a ranged assault with whatever weapon they may be wielding. Like other archers, these will try to maintain some distance between them and their target. These Orcs will attack any player possessing negative alignment with the Isengard, as well as any other units of opposing factions. Similarly to other Orcs, Snaga archers can also become involved in skirmishes. Isengard Snaga archers will also flee from you once your alignment reaches negative five-hundred or lower. However, if the player is disturbed, or if the player turns his back, they will proceed to attack. Additionally, their attack range is slightly larger than their fleeing range, so they may still fire at you from a sufficient distance. Spawning Isengard Snaga archers spawn in all biomes where the Isengard faction is present, these being Nan Curunír, Rohan Uruk Highlands and Fangorn wasteland. They will also spawn when Isengard invades the surrounding lands. They are slightly rarer than the regular Snagae, but still fairly common NPCs. Drops Isengard Snaga archers will commonly drop a variety of items upon death. On rare occasion, they may also drop a piece of their armour or the weapon they wield. Hiring Isengard Snaga archers can be your guards if you have 40 silver coins and 200 alignment with the Isengard faction. For 60 silver coins and 300 alignment, they can be hired atop the fearsome Isengard Wargs. These ragtag originals from Nan Curunír may be hired from Uruk chieftains, which may be found in Isengard Orc camps. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Speechbanks Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! Neutral *I smell man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! Skirmish *You trying to start a skirmish? *Trying to start a skirmish? *Nobody touches me, you filthy maggot! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You trying to start something? *I'll have your guts for garters, scum! *What are you looking at me like that for, scum? *I'll have your head on a spike, maggot! *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Looks like it's time for a skirmish! *Nobody skirmishes with me and gets away with it! *You looking for a skirmish, filthy maggot? *Let's see you look at me like that with my blade stuck through you! *You asking for a skirmish? *Who are you calling a filthy maggot? *You after a scuffle, scum? *Want a fight, you filthy piece of meat? Category:Orcs Category:Uruk-hai Category:Evil Category:Rohan Category:Hirable Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Ranged Units Category:NPC Category:Archers